Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of herbicides and fungicides, especially that of herbicides for selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
Description of Related Art
Specifically, it relates to substituted 3-heteroarylisoxazoline-5-carboxamides and 3-heteroarylisoxazoline-5-thioamides, to processes for preparation thereof and to the use thereof as herbicides and fungicides.
DE 4026018 A1 and EP 520371 A2 and DE 4017665 disclose 3-phenylisoxazoline-5-carboxamides bearing a hydrogen atom in the 5 position of the isoxazoline ring. These compounds are described therein as agrochemically active safeners, i.e. as compounds which eliminate the unwanted herbicidal action of herbicides on crop plants. No herbicidal action of these compounds is disclosed. European patent application No. 10170238, which has an earlier priority date but was yet to be published at the priority date of the present application, discloses herbicidally and fungicidally active 3-phenylisoxazoline-5-carboxamides and 3-phenylisoxazoline-5-thioamides bearing a hydrogen atom in the 5 position of the isoxazoline ring. Monatshefte Chemie (2010) 141, 461, Pesticides (2010) 21-31 and Letters in Organic Chemistry (2010), 7, 502 also disclose 3-phenylisoxazoline-5-carboxamides bearing a hydrogen atom in the 5 position of the isoxazoline ring. Fungicidal action is disclosed for some of the compounds mentioned.
WO 2005/021516 discloses the compounds    3-({[3-(4-tert-butylpyridin-2-yl)-5-ethyl-4,5-dihydro-1,2-oxazol-5-yl]carbonyl}amino)-5-fluoro-4-oxopentanoic acid    3-({[3-(4-tert-butylpyridin-2-yl)-5-isopropyl-4,5-dihydro-1,2-oxazol-5-yl]carbonyl}amino)-5-fluoro-4-oxopentanoic acid,    3-({[3-(4-iso-butylpyridin-2-yl)-5-ethyl-4,5-dihydro-1,2-oxazol-5-yl]carbonyl}amino)-5-fluoro-4-oxopentanoic acid,    3-({[3-(4-acetylpyridin-2-yl)-5-ethyl-4,5-dihydro-1,2-oxazol-5-yl]carbonyl}amino)-5-fluoro-4-oxopentanoic acid,    3-({[5-ethyl-3-(pyridin-2-yl)-4,5-dihydro-1,2-oxazol-5-yl]carbonyl}amino)-5-fluoro-4-oxopentanoic acid and    3-({[5-ethyl-3-(4-isobutylpyridin-2-yl)-4,5-dihydro-1,2-oxazol-5-yl]carbonyl}amino)-5-fluoro-4-oxopentanoic acid, each having pharmacological action.